


Mutual Satisfaction

by MsFangirlFace



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlFace/pseuds/MsFangirlFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Beth find a way to both get what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saint11Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint11Icarus/gifts).



> Saint11icarus and I dreamed this up as a pair of hysterical fangirls. I'm not sure on my ability to write sex, but I'll leave that judgement up to you!

Beth's slow stroking of Alison's arms, methodical and firm, her hands moving in unison from shoulders to fingertips and repeating, were becoming increasingly contrasting to her girlfriend's movements, with Alison’s fingers rubbing almost frantically now between her own legs. 

"You're beautiful," Beth whispered, pressing her breasts tighter against Alison's back as she leaned in to do so. She used the opportunity to kiss behind her ear, starting a trail down her neck, for which she was rewarded with a breathy moan from the other woman. 

On the next cycle of her caresses she let one hand drop beyond the fingertips, slowly moving over her stomach and hips (so slowly, despite the speed that Alison's hips were rocking against her hand) and settled on her inner thigh (so close that her fingers briefly brushed Alison's) and squeezed, smirking to herself when she heard Alison's breath hitch. 

"You are so gorgeous. I could watch you all day," Beth said, kissing her neck more firmly, brushing her teeth against the skin. "Not that I think you'll last all day," she added, not able to resist teasing her.

Alison's mouth opened (to tell her off for the jibe, Beth knew), but no words came out, just a long moan as she was hit by an intense wave of pleasure. As her back arched and her head tipped back onto Beth's shoulder, her free hand gripping Beth's on her thigh, she let out a choaked "Please," and Beth knew to slip an arm around her middle and did so just in time to hold her as her gasps reached a crescendo. 

The arm stayed there after Alison was done, after she had looked up at Beth, an almost possessed expression on her face, and grabbed her for a bruising kiss. 

"I love you so much," Beth said, dropping a kiss on Alison's cheek, through which she could feel the gentle shakiness of her post-orgasmic body.

"I love you too," Alison replied, reaching up to press her lips against Beth's. "It's your turn now."

Beth briefly felt uneasy (it was an automatic reaction, she still wasn't quite used to being with someone who understood), and then said "I bet you can't cuddle me until I make as much noise as you did."

Alison laughed. "You are on, Childs," she said, and as she pressed her warm, bare body against hers, Beth already knew it was a bet she was going to lose.


End file.
